zentrelafandomcom-20200214-history
The Maple King
The Maple king is the first Main Story quest. While it is not required to do this quest first, it is extremely recommended that you do this quest first for it has valuable info for the story line. "It's storytime!" Required Level: 1 Required Quests: None "Learn about the Maple King from Old Man Olsen (-1086, 40, 1357)." Quests Home Part 1 Talk to Old Man Olsen ''' '''Old Man Olsen: '''Hello, youngster. Would you like to hear a story? '' ''Old Man Olsen: The Maple King was once a prince, the son of Zentrela's King Koobi. '''Old Man Olsen: '''They say that he was always a little strange. When he was young, he often explored dangerous places and slayed countless monsters. '''Old Man Olsen: '''That would be a noble effort, except for one disturbing thing. When asked about his adventures, he never said that he was trying to defend the peace or eliminate evil. '''Old Man Olsen: '''Instead, he often rambled on about how fun it was to kill, how he enjoyed watching the life slowly fade away from the many monsters he slayed. '''Old Man Olsen: '''Years passed, and the young prince grew up. One day, as King Koobi was resting underneath the castle's grove of maple trees, the prince snuck up and ripped him to shreds with a crimson dagger. '''Old Man Olsen: '''And so began the reign of the Maple King, so named for the way in which he had gained his throne. '''Old Man Olsen: '''Some say that it was the most terrible hundred years in the history of Zentrela. The Maple King ruled with terror and never hesitated to kill those who opposed him. '''Old Man Olsen: Driven by an obsession with immortality, he slaughtered countless innocents in hopes of attaining the fabled Elixir of Life. Old Man Olsen: '''Years later, the inevitable rebellion finally began. Led by Koben Braveheart of the small town of Lemia, the resistance forces fought tirelessly to overthrow the Maple King. '''Old Man Olsen: '''Eventually, the Maple King's forces were defeated through the sacrifices of the rebels. The Maple King was cornered in his palace, and the final battle began. '''Old Man Olsen: Only legends remain of that fabled fight, as the only survivors were civilians who peeked in from outside. Old Man Olsen: '''When the clashing of swords finally came to an end, the palace was smothered in a morbid silence. '''Old Man Olsen: '''The bodies of the final rebel force lay torn to pieces, a grim reminder of the raw power of the Maple King. '''Old Man Olsen: '''And yet, the Maple King himself was nowhere to be seen.' ' Old Man Olsen:' Rumors spread, and some believed that he had easily defeated the rebels, and had simply decided to take a break from his reign of terror. '''Old Man Olsen: '''Others claimed that Sage Solomon, a powerful wizard who was one of the rebels who perished in that battle, had used his life force to seal away the Maple King forever. '''Old Man Olsen: '''Still others hoped that the battle had not been easy for the Maple King, and that he had been gravely injured and retreated from the palace to spend his final moments in solitude. '''Old Man Olsen: '''To this day, no one knows what really happened in that final battle. '''Old Man Olsen:' Perhaps, some day, the Maple King will return to claim the throne. When that day comes, our good King Kargeth will surely be faced with the greatest challenge of his lifetime. Old Man Olsen: '''I'm an old man myself, but I only heard these tales as legends growing up. '''Old Man Olsen: '''Who knows? Maybe the stories are real, but I don't think anything will occur in the few years I have left. '''Quest Complete! The Maple King You receive: 20 experience points